totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
29. Kochamy cię, Chris!
(czołówka) Wszyscy wchodzą na stołówkę, a tu na ścianie wisi ogromne serce z napisem „Chris” . Frank: Czy to ja mam zwidy? Vanessa: Ten typ zdecydowanie za dużo czasu spędza przed lustrem… (Maurice wygląda z kuchni) Maurice: Jedzcie ludzie! Naprawdę się napracowałem nad dzisiejszym śniadaniem. Owen: Ja tam już kończę. Nie wiem, jak wy. Lindsay: Ja dopiero zaczynam. Chris: Dzień dobry! Hehe. Matt (do Chrisa): Dlaczego uważasz, że ten dzień będzie dobry? Chris: No będzie dobry przynajmniej dla mnie, bo dziś obchodzimy……….Dzień Chrisa!!! Frank: A kto ustanowił takie idiotyczne święto? Chris: Ja, a masz jakiś problem? Frank: Nie, już siedzę cicho… Chris: Dobra, spotykamy się za godzinę w głównym holu. (w schowku)Katerine: Przyznam, że trochę się boję, co on takiego mógł wymyślić… (w schowku)Owen: Skoro jest Dzień Chrisa, to może da nam dziś wolne? (tymczasem w pokoju Chrisa) Megan: Huh… Ledwo przemknęłam niezauważona… No więc słucham. Co mam dzisiaj zrobić? Chris: Sprawa się komplikuje… Megan: O czym ty mówisz? Chris: Miałaś być taka przebiegła i sprytna, a tymczasem Matt zaczyna coś podejrzewać. Megan: Co?! Dlaczego tak myślisz?! Chris: Jego ostatnie zachowanie o tym świadczy, a poza tym mamy materiał z naszego schowka: (na ekranie telewizora)Matt: Ta Megan od początku jest jakaś podejrzana… Muszę mieć na nią oko. Megan: Ajć! Niedobrze… Co mam zrobić? Chris: To chyba oczywiste… Jeśli nie chcesz stracić tej roboty…..no i miliona dolców, to lepiej się go pozbądź. Megan: Ojej… No… To będzie moje najtrudniejsze zadanie, ale zrobię to. Chris: Tak myślałem, a teraz wracaj do reszty. Pół godziny później Chris: Witajcie moi kochani przyjaciele! Frank: Eee… Naćpałeś się? Chris: Zabawny jesteś, jak zwykle. Hehe. Dziś mamy Dzień Chrisa, więc staram się być życzliwy dla wszystkich. Vanessa: A może zdradzisz nam, o co chodzi z tym Dniem Chrisa? Chris: To jeden taki dzień w roku, w który oddajecie cześć swojemu ukochanemu prowadzącemu. Vanessa: Po co pytałam… Chris: Zaczniecie od czegoś prostego – macie mnie namalować. Maurice już niesie sztalugi i farby. Maurice: Macie… Tylko nie zabrudźcie sztalug. Są wypożyczone… Lindsay: A jak ktoś nie ma talentu malarskiego? Chris: To już jego sprawa. A poza tym nie powiedziałem, że macie mnie namalować, jak Da Vinci. To ma się przede wszystkim mi spodobać. Może być postimpresjonizm, a może być abstrakcja. (wszyscy zaczynają malować) Matt: To będzie prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Megan: Hmm… (w schowku)Megan: Tak się zastanawiałam, co by można Mattowi popsuć… I wpadłam na szatański pomysł… Megan wykorzystuje moment, kiedy Matt przygląda się Chrisowi i wlewa do farb żrący kwas. (w schowku)Megan: Nie pytajcie, skąd go mam. Heh. Matt (maluje): Jeszcze kilka poprawek i będzie cacy… (…) Hę? (kwas zaczyna przeżerać płótno) Matt: Co się dzieje?! Chris: Hmm… Ja chyba nie mam takiej ponurej miny. Matt: Ale… Wszystko było dobrze, a wtedy……coś się stało i…… Chris: Widocznie coś miałeś z farbami. Nie twoja wina. Trzeba mieć po prostu pecha. Zobaczmy następny… Matt: Ja?! Pecha?! O nie! Co to, to nie! Ja nie mam pecha! (…) Hmm… (do siebie) Ktoś mi to zrobił, ale kto? Chris: Co to jest Lindsay? Lindsay: Chciałam być oryginalniejsza, więc namalowałam cię w sukience. Hihi. Chris: Eee… Przemilczę to… A ty co masz Frank? Frank: Nie lubię malować. (Frank namalował ludka z kresek i kółka) Chris: Cóż Frank… Ta odmiana sztuki nie ma chyba jeszcze swojej nazwy, ale dam ci pare punktów, bo się starałeś… Katerine: Eee… Może być? (pokazuje kubistyczny portret Chrisa) Chris: No no no! Dużo punktów za kreatywność. (…) Eee… Owen, gdzie twoje dzieło? Owen: Nie namalowałem. Chris: Czemu? Owen: Bo jestem głodny, a na głodnego nie jestem twórczy. Chris: Aha… Szkoda, bo po tobie spodziewałem się czegoś naprawdę dobrego. Vanessa: A co powiesz o moim? Chris: Hmm… Ciekawe połączenie kilku stylów… Podoba mi się! Pobijesz ją Megan? Megan: No chyba nie. (pokazuje zwyczajny portret) Chris: Bardzo ładny, no ale obraz Vanessy był zdecydowanie najlepszy i to ona wygrywa! Vanessa: Ekstra! Matt: Grrr… Katerine (do Matta): Spokojnie. To tylko głupi obrazek… Matt: Ale tu się dzieje coś dziwnego! Katerine: Oj Matt… Naucz się przegrywać… (w schowku)Matt: Umiem przegrywać, ale uczciwie! To na pewno czyjaś sprawka i mam pewne domysły… Godzinę później na dworze Chris: Gotowi na rundę drugą? Frank: Tak, ale czemu wyszliśmy na dwór? Chris: Bo będziecie rzeźbić w lodzie! Matt: Czy już kiedyś tego nie robiliśmy? Vanessa (do Matta): To było podczas naszego pierwszego pojedynku, ale reszta tego nie robiła. Owen: Rzeźbienie w lodzie jest fajne! Chris: Cieszy mnie wasz entuzjazm. To do dzieła! (zaczynają rzeźbić) Lindsay: Ciężka robota… Matt: Bo trzeba mieć wprawę. Frank: Ja tam jakoś nigdy nie rzeźbiłem, a sobie radzę. Vanessa: Trzeba to robić też z odpowiednią precyzją. Matt (do Vanessy): I tak cię pokonam, jak wtedy. Hehe. Vanessa (do Matta): Zamknij się… (w schowku)Matt: Uwielbiam ją wkurzać. Hehe. (w schowku)Vanessa: Nienawidzę, jak mnie wkurza! Ale coś w tym jest… Frank: Coś mi nie wychodzi… Matt: A mi wręcz przeciwnie! Hehe. Megan (do siebie): Myśl Megan, myśl… Hmm… Matt: Muszę tylko tutaj delikatnie wbić… Megan: Matt! Zaczekaj! (całuje go, a równocześnie dociska kołek w rzeźbę) Matt: Eee… Megan? Megan: A ja tak mam, że musze kogoś cmoknąć. Hihi. Vanessa: Hmm… Matt: Eee… To było dziwne, ale dobra. Tylko wbiję… (wbija i rzeźba pęka) Katerine: Haha! Matt: No nie! Za mocno wbiłem! (do Megan) Rozkojarzyłaś mnie! Megan: Nie mów, że ci się nie podobało. Hihi. Chris: No to zobaczmy, jak wam idzie…..Matt? Matt: Tak, wiem… Znowu!!! Już drugą konkurencję wygrałbym bez problemu, ale nie!!! Frank (do Matta): Nie gorączkuj się tak… Matt: Łatwo ci mówić, bo tobie idzie znakomicie! Chris: On ma rację. To tylko zabawa. Matt: Och!!! (idzie do ośrodka) Chris: Cóż….popatrzmy, jak idzie reszcie! Katerine? Katerine: Starałam się dobrze odwzorować fryzurę. Chris: I o to chodzi! Megan? Megan: Ja….nie skończyłam… Chris: To szkoda… Ale kilka punktów ci dam… Frank: Przyznam, że pierwszy raz to robiłem, ale chyba się udało. Chris: No całkiem nieźle! Lindsay? Lindsay: Nie umiem rzeźbić. Hihi. (pokazuje zwykłego ludka wyrzeźbionego w lodzie) Chris: Ale ogólną koncepcję miałaś. Owen? Owen: Dalej jestem głodny… Chris: Obiad będzie za 20 minut. Owen: To super. (też wraca do kurortu) Vanessa: Ale spójrz teraz na moją pracę. Chris: Hmm… Dobra… Nawet bardzo dobra! (…) Ale chyba bardziej mi się podoba rzeźba Katerine, więc to ona wygrywa rundę drugą. Katerine: Serio? Ależ się cieszę. Hehe. (w schowku)Megan: Ta sytuacja z Mattem mi coś dziwnie przypomina… RETROSPEKCJA, którą widzą tylko widzowie: Vanessa: Coś się stało? Megan: Tak! Specjalnie mi to robisz! Przyznaj! Vanessa: Nie wiem, o czym mówisz… Chłopcy mnie cały czas widzieli… Steve: No… Szczerze mówiąc… Tak… Megan: Ha! Wszyscy jesteście w zmowie! Nienawidzicie mnie! Idę stąd!!! (w schowku)Megan: Ale nie przypomnę sobie. Hehe. (w schowku)Matt: Kurde… To dzieje się za szybko… Muszę wygrać ostatnią konkurencję, bo inaczej może być cienko. (w schowku)Vanessa: Matt w końcu osiąga apogeum swojego tępactwa. Obiad Owen: Jeeeee!!!!!!! Nareszcie! (zaczyna pochłaniać) Matt: Ehh… Nie jestem głodny… Katerine (do Matta): Matt, posłuchaj… Za bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmujesz. Matt: A jak mam się tym nie przejmować? Wiem, że stać mnie na zwycięstwo, ale cały czas mam jakiegoś strasznego pecha… Ja! Pecha! To się nie zdarzało! Idę się przejść… (idąc korytarzem Matt widzi Megan wychodzącą z pokoju Chrisa i chowa się za ścianą) Matt (do siebie): Hmm… Co ona kombinuje? Pół godziny później Chris: Dobra ludziska! Czas na wasze ostatnie, decydujące zadanie. Owen: Ależ obiad był cuuuuuuuudowny! Chris: Cieszę się Owen, ale teraz czas na najtrudniejszą konkurencję… Układanie puzzli! Frank: To ma być takie trudne? Chris: No wiesz… Jak masz ułożyć mój portret z 1000 kawałków, to chyba nie jest zbytnio łatwe. Frank: O k***a… Vanessa: I czemu ma to służyć? Chris: Kto ułoży mój portret najszybciej otrzyma nietykalność. Katerine: A co z poprzednimi konkurencjami? Chris: Unieważniam je. Gramy z zerowym kontem. Vanessa (załamana): Mogłam się po nim tego spodziewać… Chris: Nie traćmy czasu! Niech każdy weźmie po pudełku i rozłoży w wyznaczonym miejscu. (…) I czas…………..start! (zaczęli z wielkim entuzjazmem) Wszyscy: Tysiąc elementów!!! Frank: Jak mi się nie chce tego robić… Matt: A mi się chce! Zmarnowałem dwie poprzednie konkurencje, to nie mogę tej zawalić! (Matt zasuwa niesamowicie) Chris (do Matta): O! Widzę, że świetnie Ci idzie. A jak pozostali? Owen: Tak średnio… Lindsay: Nienawidzę puzzli… Matt: A ja się bawię świetnie! Megan: Hmm… Nie no, już dłużej nie wytrzymam! Lecę do łazienki! (wybiega) Vanessa: Widocznie nie zależy jej na wygraniu konkurencji… (chwilę później Megan wraca i po drodze niezauważenie zabiera jeden z elementów Matta i wkłada go do prawej kieszeni) Matt (uradowany): Już zaraz skończę! Megan (do siebie): Hehe. To ciekawe… Matt: Już…..moment……..CO?! CHRIS!!! Brakuje mi jednego puzzla! Chris: To niemożliwe. Nasi statyści dokładnie sprawdzali wszystkie paczki. Musiał ci się gdzieś zapodziać. Matt: Ale jeden?! JEDEN?! TO NIEMOŻLIWE!!!!!!!! Chris: Przykro mi… Wow! Vanessa! Udało ci się! Wygrywasz nietykalność! Vanessa: Hehe. Tak jakoś zawsze miałam talent do układania puzzli. Lindsay (do Vanessy): Brawo Vanessa! Jesteś super! Vanessa: Wiem to Lindsay… Wiem to… Matt: Ale…ale…AAAAA!!!!!!!!! (w schowku)Katerine: Przestań wrzeszczeć!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dziękuję. Hihi. Matt: To wszystko jest nie fair! Frank (do Matt): Oj przestań przynudzać… (w schowku)Matt: Chyba się zaraz rozpłaczę… Jak mogło mi się coś takiego przytrafić?! (w schowku)Vanessa: Matt naprawdę nie umie przegrywać. Co za typ... Ja już dwa razy odpadałam i jakoś się trzymam. (w schowku)Megan: To go nauczy, żeby nie zadzierać z przebiegłą i cwaną Megan Smith. Hehe. Ceremonia przy kominku Chris: Na początku chciałbym wam podziękować kochani moi za cudowne spędzenie tego dnia. Byliście wspaniali. Ehh… Frank: Skończyłeś „mowę”? Chris: Owszem. Vanessa już jest bezpieczna, ale wciąż mam do rozdania pięć śnieżnych kul… Pierwsza jest dla……..Owena! Owen: Czad! Nic nie zrobiłem, ale jest super! Chris: Kolejna wędruje do………..Franka! Frank: Nie jestem zaskoczony. Chris: Nie przesadzaj z tą pewnością siebie… Kolejna dla…………….Katerine! Katerine: Super. Chris: Zbliżamy się do końca…………..Lindsay! Lindsay: O, dziękuję Chris. Hihi. (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: Dochodzimy do momentu, gdzie dwie osoby z niecierpliwością czekają na………..wyrok… Matt: Pospiesz się… Chris: No więc ostatnią śnieżną kulę dostanie…………………….Megan! Matt: Heh…..co?! Megan (do Matta): Słyszałeś frajerze, odpadasz. Matt: A co ja wam takiego zrobiłem?! Vanessa: Może jesteś idiotą? Katerine: Cały czas wrzeszczysz. Frank: Robisz się wkurzający. Lindsay: Ja do ciebie nic nie mam. Megan: Nie umiesz przegrywać. Matt: O moment, moment! Nie przegrałbym takiej prostackiej konkurencji! Megan: Ale przegrałeś… (Matt już ma odchodzić, ale nagle się odwraca) Matt: To wszystko jest ustawione! Megan nas sabotowała! (grupowe wzdechnięcie) Vanessa: Nie masz dowodów… Matt: Czyżby? Od początku Megan wydawała mi się jakaś lewa. Potem zaczęła znikać tajemniczo, a dzisiaj widziałem ją wychodzącą z pokoju Chrisa. Frank: To jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi. Matt: Tak? Nigdy jej nie było, jak się działy najdziwniejsze rzeczy, jak chociażby podczas tego niby-ataku zombie. Śmiem twierdzić, że przez nią wyleciała Heather, Vanessa, Max, Harold, Trent, a teraz ja! Megan: Nic na mnie nie masz! Matt: Hmm… Gdy wróciłaś z łazienki miałaś jedną rękę schowaną do kieszeni, a chwilę później zorientowałem się, że nie mam jednej części. Czy możesz mi pokazać, co masz w prawej kieszeni? Megan: Eee… Tego no… A co cię to obchodzi! (siedząca obok Katerine wyjmuje z jej kieszeni brakującego puzzla) (znowu grupowe wzdechnięcie) Frank: No nieładnie. Chris: Wpadka Megan. Wylatujesz! Megan: Ej no! Sam mnie zatrudniłeś i teraz mnie wykopujesz?! Chris: Takie przywileje mają szefowie. Hehe. Zabrać ją chłopcy. (wchodzą Roger i Jack i zabierają Megan) Megan (niesiona do wyjścia): Ale chcę mój milion! Słyszysz? Jeszcze się policzymy! (znika) Matt: No… Skoro sprawa załatwiona, to wracam do pokoju. Chris: Chwila moment! Uczestnicy wykluczyli cię w oficjalnym głosowaniu, więc tak czy siak odpadasz. Matt: Nawet mimo, że zdemaskowałem Megan? Chris: Takie są reguły. Chłopcy! Jeszcze tego tutaj trzeba wziąć! Matt: Nie trzeba… Sam trafię do wyjścia… Na dworze (Matt już ma wsiadać do kolejki, gdy pojawia się Vanessa) Vanessa: Czekaj! Matt: Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz? Pewnie się cieszysz, że odpadłem. Vanessa: W większości tak, ale chciałam ci też powiedzieć……że cię nie doceniałam. Matt: Słucham? Vanessa: Ta Megan nawet mnie nabrała. Niezły jesteś… Matt: Heh, no wiesz… Vanessa: A to na drogę. (całuje go) Matt: Eee… Vanessa: I nie pytaj dlaczego, bo sama nie wiem. Do zobaczenia po programie. (odchodzi) Matt: Eee… Nieźle… (kamera się oddala) Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki